


Sex in the kitchen

by Icy_Zoe7



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Zoe7/pseuds/Icy_Zoe7





	Sex in the kitchen

Brian一个人在厨房搅拌着黄油，准备着他和Roger的晚饭。Roger带了一个香草味的甜筒走了进来，递到他嘴边：“吃吗？”  
“你自己吃吧，Roger。”Brian甚至没看他一眼，依旧是有一下没一下地搅着黄油。每当Roger得到这种不咸不淡地回应的时候，他们一定是吵过架了。  
“都说了那首歌跟你的节奏了，你他妈还要怎样？”  
“才不是这样的，Roger。你知道我才是对的，我那个节奏听上去才是正确的，就应该……”Brian不依不饶的说教被Roger那个拍在他脸上的甜筒打断。Brian被糊了一脸冰激凌，化滴下来奶油顺着脖子流了下来。  
“我操！你疯了吗？”Brian刚要拿桌上的纸巾擦掉脸上的奶油，就被Roger抓住手腕，一把拉到身前，顺着下颌流淌下来的奶油舔了上去。  
舌头划过Brian的嘴唇，但是又没有亲上去，顺着鼻唇沟开始舔他高挺的鼻子。May呼吸渐渐平缓了下来，Roger可不会就让他这样好过，他突然咬了一下他的鼻尖。Brian吃痛推开了对方，看见金发男人咧着嘴，舌头从两排白牙里露出那种得意的笑，他恨恨地说：“Roger Taylor，我看你他妈就是想操了。”  
“难道你不想吗，Brian May？”Roger边说手就伸向他的下体，隔着布料，就摸到果真是硬了。Brian深吸一口气，就把Roger压在大理石台上，狠咬着他的嘴唇，血腥味和奶油的味道混在一起，意外地诱人，引得Brian不断地吮吸roger口中的津液，他们的舌头搅在一起，没人肯乖乖把嘴唇送给另外一个人，都非要包裹住对方，发出了滋滋的水声，伴着牙齿磕在一起的碰撞声。终究还是Roger放弃了，他才不要为了这种小事情而不好好享受性，他才不是Brian May那样非要死磕到底的傻子。  
吉他手抓住了身下人在自己裤裆那里乱摸的手，他真怕再没两下真的要射出来了，得先好好玩弄一下他Roger Taylor。Brian把他的两条手臂举过头顶，再用自己的一只大手压住，另一只手扯下roger脖子上细领带，三两下绑住了他的手腕。Brian琥珀色的眼眸对上Roger瞪大的蓝眼睛，说道：“还记得吗，Tie Your Mother Down，就是这样。”   
他从插着一瓶香槟的冰桶里，掏出一块冰，用自己的薄唇含住，扯开roger的白衬衫，圆润的胴体暴露出来。Brian两手捏着他的臂膀，到底是鼓手，手臂肌肉捏着很有劲，他俯下身亲吻Roger，冰块划过的肌肤瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，Roger本就怕冷，打了个寒颤骂道：“Brian你要死啊。”  
Brian没有理会他，把冰块从锁骨带到了胸上，嫩红色的乳头因为寒冷，变成了两颗坚硬的小红豆。他的嘴不断在Roger胸前打转，体温把冰块融成水，水迹是Brian亲吻的痕迹。冰冷的触感，唇瓣的挑逗，再加上那一头乱发在他身体上胡乱撩拨，Roger身体潮红，胸腔上下起伏，呜咽着喘息。冰基本上是都化了，Brian用牙咬住他的乳头，细细的吮吸，用带茧的手指在上面打圈，摩梭。Roger的身体真的很舒服，就像牛油果肉一样，细腻软滑，不像自己那样皮包骨，不管是抱着还是操着，总是那么舒服。  
Roger等不及了，自己的下体已经硬的在往外冒水了，那男人还在不紧不慢地玩自己地胸，跟那首歌的节奏一样慢，让人受不了。他勾起小腿往Brian屁股上踢了一脚：“能不能快点，我他妈硬得难受死了。”Brian：“妈的，轻点，知道了。”这才起身，解开他的裤子扒了下来。Roger硬挺的鸡巴打在自己小腹上又立了起来，涨红的阴茎头因为沾了前液在灯光下亮晶晶的。Brian脱掉自己的上衣，抄起香槟酒瓶猛灌了一口，往嘴里又塞了一块冰，就着冰块就开始为Roger口交。冰块的冷和口腔的温热，比平时的吞吐更刺激着鼓手的神经，他好恨为什么自己的手被绑住，真想扯着Brian的卷毛一把捅到会厌。冰渐渐化了，Brian的嘴松开了roger的阴茎，金发鼓手现在已经是一团糟了，手脚瘫软，瞳孔放大到极致，只剩下重重的粗喘。  
Brian把roger的双腿搁在自己肩上，屁股缝里的小穴已经在收缩了，周围还挂着不知道是冰水还是口水还是前液。Brian瞥见桌上的黄油，用手指挖了一小块，涂在自己手指上，直接滑了进去，带盐粒的黄油摩擦着内壁，roger一顿乱叫，直骂这个男人混蛋，疼痛和前列腺刺激搅动着他的全身，眼泪从眼眶里滚落，一下射了出来，白色的精液喷洒在两人的皮肤上，一如之前融化的冰激凌。Brian看Roger这样，也不忍心再欺负他，直接脱下自己的裤子操了进去，硬挺的性器可比一两根手指粗多了，roger不停地呻吟，扭动着自己贴在大理石台面上的臀，汗液黏糊糊的感觉让他极度不舒服，感觉自己的阴茎又硬了一半，Brian用手托起他的饱满紧实屁股，更用力地抽插，然后射在了roger的屁眼里。  
Roger被操到浑身瘫软，连话都不想说。Brian又给他口了一次，粘稠的液体射在他嘴里，顺着嘴角流了下来。Brian用手抹掉脸上的液体，伸手去解开了roger手上的领带，揉了揉他手腕的红痕，又亲了几下，好像自己今晚是做的有点过火，roger是个多么骄傲的人，在性这件事情上被自己欺负，Brian心里的内疚就像一个黑洞，一旦陷进去，就会出不来。  
“能不能做点好事拉我起来去洗澡？”Roger干哑着嗓子说道。Brian把他拉到自己怀里，扶着他的腰，roger握着那瓶香槟的瓶颈，把里面的酒往自己嘴里灌，激烈的性爱耗光了他的力气，也让他的嗓子干哑。Brian小声说了一句对不起。Roger翻了个大白眼：“做爱之后别说对不起，讨人嫌。”Brian还想再说点什么，被roger勾着脖子亲了上去，香槟的味道弥漫开来，roger闭上眼：“嘘，我懂。”


End file.
